


Seeing each other at a party

by happygowriting



Series: The Fransom Files [1]
Category: Endings Beginnings (2019), Knives Out (2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, crackship, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28640478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happygowriting/pseuds/happygowriting
Summary: This was my very first little piece that I posted of this pair on my tumblr happygowriting.It has been a while since Frank and Ransom have seen each other, what happens when they see each other at a party?
Relationships: Ransom Drysdale/Frank (Endings Beginnings)
Series: The Fransom Files [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098836
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Seeing each other at a party

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! If you are seeing this know that it is I, happygowriting, and I am the one posting my work here! I would love feedback! This is unbetaed so any mistakes are mine and mine alone. If you enjoy hit that subscribe button and then follow me on tumblr to stay updated!
> 
>   
> [Follow Me on Tumblr](https://happygowriting.tumblr.com/)

It had been a while since Frank and Ransom had seen each other. A couple of weeks, or maybe months, time seemed to always move weird when it was concerning the two of them. They’re surprised to see the other, it was very rare that their world’s crashed together without one or the other seeking each other out. A pleasant surprise for each of them.

They wonder what lead the other to the party, but in the end the reasons didn’t matter because they got to have one more fleeting moment together before the sun came up and Frank faded away again into the night, disappearing to go do who knows what.

They find their way towards each other easily, it’s almost like a magnet drawing them to each other. The conversation flows between them as if they talked everyday, as if the months of not talking didn’t exist between them. The tension between them builds until they can’t get enough and they walk away from the party, finding an empty room.

Door shutting behind them their hands find each other almost immediately. Frank’s hands finding their way under Ransoms sweater, Ransoms hands tangling in Frank’s hair. Moans hushed against lips as they kiss desperately, tongue’s licking into mouth so they can taste each other.

It’s been months since they’ve seen each other but they fall into each other like it was just yesterday.

Clothes come off - expect the sweater, Frank likes to fuck Ransom with it on - and they fall into bed together. Frank knows how to work Ransoms body in ways that nobody else does and Ransom lets him. Ransom gives Frank a control he doesn’t give anyone else. Frank pulls back to look down at Ransom, giving him that easy grin.

Frank kisses down Ransom body, his lips ghosting over Ransom’s cock. His fingers work Ransom open, stretching him until he’s open enough for Frank to push his cock into him. He moans softly, his moans mixing with Ransoms, as he pushes into him. It feels right, feels good, it always feels different with Ransom.

They move together, it’s hard to know where one of them ends and where one of them begins. Hands running along each other’s bodies, pulling the other close, moans mixing as they kiss. They lose themselves in each other. When they cum, it’s within seconds of each other.

After they lay there, tangled in each other’s arms and holding each other close. They only have a few more moments together, their time together fleeting but they let each other soak up the moment and just enjoy each other and how they feel.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you think? There's a lot more coming as I move more of my work over here!


End file.
